


Adam's Secret

by spacegirl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Liverpool F.C., M/M, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry for my sins, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl/pseuds/spacegirl
Summary: They’re on the bus next to one another when Jordan spots it. A thin sliver of bright pink, contrasting with the grey of Adam’s tracksuit bottoms.And now Jordan’s noticed it, he can’t look away. It’s the exact same pink as the strawberry Hubba Bubba he’d have as a kid, and it looks lacy, girly. The longer he looks the more he thinks it has to be girls underwear.





	Adam's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I guess when I die a printout of this fic will be in the documents I get from the afterlife receptionist to use as part of my ticket to hell?

They’re on the bus next to one another when Jordan spots it. A thin sliver of bright pink, contrasting with the grey of Adam’s tracksuit bottoms. He’s leant back in his seat, legs spread out as much as possible after losing rock, paper, scissors, and ending up with the window seat for the journey. As he’s slid lower in his chair, almost drifting to sleep to the rhythm of the motorways, his hoodie has slipped higher and higher.

And now Jordan’s noticed it, he can’t look away. It’s the exact same pink as the strawberry Hubba Bubba he’d have as a kid, and it looks lacy, girly. The longer he looks the more he thinks it could be girls underwear.

“Hey Ads, have you got…” Jordan starts, his voice light and questioning. Trailing off, not sure how you really ask someone the question he wants to ask.

Ads looks up with a sleepy smile, then down to his hip, where Jordan’s reaching a finger out to run it along the pink fabric. 

Adam pulls the hoodie down before he gets a chance, sitting up in his seat, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Don’t.”

Barely breathing, staying as still as possible. As if he’s trying to will himself to vanish from existence. Jordan’s brow furrows slightly in concern. For the first time in his life Jordan can see Adam as the kid he described himself as when they would trade childhood stories for hours, on long bus rides or in hotel rooms.

Adam always described himself as one of the weaker kids at school. Too easily pushed around. Too willing to take whatever a tough kid decided to dish out to him. His frozen posture is almost shaking with nerves, fear and apprehension spread across his face, waiting for something terrible.

“I wasn’t.” Jordan says honestly, softly. And honestly he wasn’t, if anything he was just curious. Wondering if this a thing for more people than he realised. “I’ll forget I saw…” He trails off again. This probably wasn’t the time for this conversation if they were ever going to have it anyway.

Adam opens his eyes, still slightly unsure. Jordan nudges him with his elbow, smiling and unlocking his phone, finding an app to refresh to get him out of this situation.

“Thanks.” Adam says quietly.

They’re brought out of their bubble of intensity by Ox laughing and shouting further down the front of the bus, standing up with a notebook in his hand. 

He turns back to an audience. “Oh boys, was anyone aware of the pigeon diary Robbo is keeping about the birds he sees.” Everyone has perked up at the announcement, laughter travelling through the bus.

Andy stands up too, snatching the book back with only the smallest fumble. “Ah come on, it’s not a pigeon diary. It’s just some observations from travelling around different countries.”

“But it’s all about birds?” Ox laughs, Andy pulls a face.

Milly chimes in from the back then, “Christ, is this you trying to figure out if you’ve really got a bird that follows you?” 

There’s more shouting and laughing throughout the bus, until everyone is in hysterics. The moment is over and Adam is still breathing shallow, waiting for his heart to stop racing. Cursing himself for deciding to wear them on the bus like a reckless idiot. Thankful at least that Jordan’s a good enough mate to act like it never happened.

 

* * *

 

Sure, Jordan’s acting like it never happened, but he can’t stop thinking about it. Can’t stop picturing Adam beneath him in girls underwear and honestly, he didn’t even know that was really a thing for people. Let alone himself.

It’s months later and they’re at Adam’s house, sprawled out on the sofas, drinking beer even though they probably shouldn’t be a few days before their next match. Klopp has said they’ll both be subs anyway, so they aren’t feeling too guilty over it. It’s quiet and peaceful, the TV turned almost all the way down as they’ve been talking for hours about nonsense. Big feelings, weird memories. Sitting too close for just friends, never drifting far enough apart to not feel the heat from each others bodies. It’s nights like this Jordan can feel the tension between them, can always feel like it can only go on for so long before one of them breaks. Dragging the other into a kiss, or off to bed.

Jordan feels like he’s about to break. But it’s not a kiss. It’s the question, the question he knows will make Adam flinch. He can’t resist, and he can’t decide if that makes him a bad person.

“Remember that time on the bus…”

Adam laughs at him “What time on the bus mate? Feels like we spend half our lives on there sometimes.”

“When I noticed…” He trails off again, he’s still not sure the right words to use. Not knowing if the way he phrases it could be rude. He tilts his head, and then runs his fingers along the waistband of his jeans.

Adam covers his face with his hands. “Yeah. God. Did you notice today?” He keeps his hands over his face and the words are muffled. “Was it when I was getting the chicken out of the oven?”

“No. Uhm…” Jordan’s brain is short circuiting, because now he knows that he’s sat next to Adam when he’s wearing women’s underwear. He tries to stop himself imagining what colour they could be, or if there’s any lace. “Yeah, that. But I didn’t notice today I mean.”

“Oh, yeah.” Adam comes out from behind his hands, but is still chewing on his lip slightly. Jordan’s unsure if he’s willing to talk now because they’re alone, or because they’re both a few beers in with a drunken glow starting around them. Either way he’s not going to turn down the chance.

“Do you do that a lot then?” He tries to sound casual, but the words feel thick in his throat. He tries not to think about where Adam’s thigh is pressed against his.

“Sometimes.” Adam’s quiet laugh is a bit nervous. “Does it freak you out?”

“No.” Jordan smiles, bumping shoulders with him. “When did you start?”

“Jesus Jord, I’m not giving you a timeline of my weird kinks, alright.”

“Alright.” There’s a pause and they both stare at the TV, lost in thoughts for a second. The volume so low they can hear their breathing, hyper-aware of their breath falling in time. “Does anyone else know.”

“Never told anyone. You’re the first one to catch me.” Adam’s voice is lower now.

“I didn’t mean to catch you.” Voice gentle, Jordan tilts his head to lean on Adam’s shoulder. There’s another extended silence, the television plays through what feels like an endless amount of adverts. Adam reaches to hold Jordan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Why’d you do it?”

“God, Jordan.” He throws his free arm over his face, hiding a blush that Jordan can see spreading up his neck when he sits back. “Do you really… It’s nice. I don’t know. It feels nice. Makes me feel nice.”

Jordan nods twice when Adam’s looking at him again, not sure of what else to say. They go back to watching but not really watching the adverts.

“Can I see?” Jordan can’t get this far and not ask. He hears Adam’s breath catch in his throat, he gives his hand a squeeze of reassurance. The question hangs for a moment until Adam sighs.

“Yeah, okay.” He pulls his hand away from Jordan’s and runs it through his hair, stalling for time. Not really sure what he’s supposed to do next. He never planned to end up in this situation. His hands drop to undo his belt.

“You’re amazing you know, Ads.” Jordan says.

Adam laughs genuine and loud. “Because I wear women’s underwear? You’re the soft lad now.”

“Shut up.” Jordan laughs and then leans over to kiss him quickly before pulling back. “Get your jeans off then.” He’s relieved the atmosphere is like this, that Adam feels comfortable sharing this with him.

Adam finishes undoing his belt and then his jeans, lifting his hips to push them down a bit, revealing the underwear. They’re different to the ones he had on the bus, purple with a lace trim running along the waistband. Jordan tries not to focus on how he’s started getting hard in his own pants.

Jordan’s pressed right up against Adam and can feel him holding his breath, when he looks up Adam’s face is searching his for a reaction.

“Yeah they’re nice. Looks nice.” He says and Adam lets out a small laugh, Jordan is trying to stay casual, but he’s already sounding a bit flustered. He can see where Adam’s cock is starting to get hard. “Can I touch them?”

“Yeah.” Adam says, a bit more breathless now. Jordan reaches down and touches the soft material on his hip first before running two fingers along the waist trim. Adam shivers as he does and Jordan looks up, smiling slightly, before pulling his hand away. His fingers graze along the material covering Adam’s cock as he does.

“So is this like a… just for you thing? Something secret for you to have and enjoy because it’s just all for yourself?” Jordan asks, licking his lips. “Or is it like just a thing where it would be cool for me to be into it, maybe.”

Adam leans towards him for a slow kiss, still chaste considering the circumstances. They’re both fully hard now and Adam only pulls away slightly, so Jordan can feel his breath on his face when he speaks. “That would be a cool thing yeah.”

Jordan closes the gap for another kiss and it’s less chaste this time, tongues sliding against each other as Jordan drops his hand to palm Adam’s cock through the soft material. Adam twists, unable to move freely because of the jeans still around his thighs. 

They stay kissing like that for a while, Jordan’s one arm wrapped around Adam, holding him in place as he rubs his cock with the same light pressure. Adam starts to break away from the kisses to pant, desperate for more friction.

Jordan pulls away. “So fucking hot.” He shifts off the sofa and kneels on the floor in front of Adam. He quickly undoes his own jeans and palms his own dick for a second, before shifting the attention back to Adam.

He reaches out and gently traces a finger over the fabric, from the bottom of Adam’s dick, over the lace trim, to where the head is leaking precome, poking out from behind the purple lace. “After that day on the bus I couldn’t help but imagine you like this. So fucking pretty.” He leans forward and repeats the motion he just made with his finger, but this time with his tongue, sloppy. “Does that make me a bad friend?”

Adam’s tangles his hand in Jordans hair, pulling just enough to make him hum lowly in appreciation. “No, fuck. Didn’t think it would be your thing.” Jordan starts rubbing him off with his hand again, through the fabric as he peppers kisses across Adam’s thighs.

He laughs, pulling back to look up at Adam, smiling. “Didn’t know it really was a thing.” He leans forward and runs his tongue along the fabric stretched tight over Adam’s cock again. He can feel Adam’s thighs twitching. “Let alone a thing for me.”

He gets up and straddles Adam, pulling him into a deep and bruising kiss. Grinding his hips down, grateful for some friction for himself.

Adam whimpers. “Fuck. Glad it is though.” Adam’s bucking his hips up to meet Jordan’s, trying to pick up the speed, his breathing getting heavy.

Jordan keeps the speed steady, too slow for what Adam needs, dropping his head to kiss along Adam’s Jaw, smiling into the soft skin. “Yeah? Desperate for me to see how pretty you looked like this, secretly, I bet.” Adam whines again. Jordan can’t resist anymore, he pulls his own cock out of his pants, grinding down against the thin purple fabric that separates them.

It is soft material, he notices it more now than he ever has being with a girl. He thinks he might get why Adam’s into it. They’re rutting against one another faster now, but Adam still wants more beneath him, frustration growing now there’s only such a thin piece of fabric between them.

It’s still not fast enough, he tries to get out a plea, but it gets caught in his throat. Jordan can sense it though. “Desperate enough to come like this? Ruining those pants just from rubbing off against me?”

Adam’s breathing heavy, Jordan knows he’s probably not far from coming, hanging on to see what else Jordan will give him. “Fuck. Jord, please.” He gasps. Begs. “Touch me.”

Jordan pulls the purple fabric down out of his way, taking his and Adam’s cocks together in his hand and jerking them off together quickly. Jordan moans, dropping his head to Adam’s shoulder, biting the soft skin.

Adam comes with a moan and Jordan’s name on his lips, and Jordan quickly follows him over the edge; words lost into the crook of Adam’s neck as he comes.

Jordan moves to sit next to Adam with a satisfied sigh, looking down at the mess all over Adam’s stomach and panties before looking back up to where Adam’s smiling over at him. He leans forward for a kiss, they get lost in it for a moment, not wanting to break the bubble and come back to reality. 

Adam looks blissed out as he pulls back, “Thanks for not being a dick about it Jord.” Jordan’s laugh is loud as it catches him off guard and Adam giggles. 

“No worries.” Jordan says, as he plays with the short hair at the back of Adam’s head. They sit in the comfortable silence for a moment. “Thanks for awakening something weird within me.”

Adam giggles again. “No worries.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always mean so much so if you've got anything to say about my sinful pwp mess I'd love it


End file.
